halofandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Contingency (level)
Winter Contingency is the second level in the campaign of Halo: Reach and the first level to feature gameplay.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27328 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.16.10] It immediately follows the first level Noble Actual, which includes the game's opening cinematic. Upon completing this level on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary the player will unlock the "We're Just Getting Started" achievement and 10 Gamerscore. Summary In the level, Noble Team is sent to Visegrad, a remote agricultural region of the planet Reach, to investigate a disturbance in the communications relay responsible for the planet's communications to the rest of the UNSC, and the disappearance of the Army troopers sent in to investigate before them.Total video games.com Sabotage by insurrectionists is suspected, but the cause of the disruption is revealed to be a Covenant advance infiltration force.[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer]: February 2010 issue Transcript {Cutscene} Two UH-144 Falcons fly over a mountainous landscape. Carter-A259 is shown from behind, looking over at the other Falcon. *'Carter-A259': "Listen up, Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost, fifty klicks from Visegrad. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's going to get it back online." *'Catherine-B320': "Just get me under the hood, Commander." *'Jorge-052': "Sir, why would rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies?" Carter is shown from the front. *'Carter-A259': "You get a chance, maybe you can ask them, Jorge." The camera shifts to behind the two Falcons. *'Catherine-B320': "Commander, we just lost our signal with HQ." Cut back to the second Falcon from Carter's point of view. *'Carter-A259': "Backup channels?" *'Catherine-B320': "Searching...nada. Can't say what's jamming us." The two Falcons are once again shown from behind, from a greater distance. They are now approaching the outpost. *'Carter-A259': "You heard her. Dead zone confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company this trip." *'Emile-A239': "I'm lonely already." The Falcons bank left and hover over the outpost. Fade to black. {Gameplay} *'Carter-A259': "Shoot down attempts are likely, so keep your distance." *'Pilot': "Yes, sir!" *'Carter-A259': "Let's stay focused. Watch your sectors." The two Falcons head in opposite directions as the Comm Relay Hub comes into view. *'Jorge-052': "There's the communications outpost." *'Catherine-B320': "Reading a distress beacon." Six's HUD places a waypoint that reads "Distress Beacon - Investigate". *'Carter-A259': "Could be the missing troopers. Let's check it out." New objective: Locate Distress Beacon. *'Carter-A259': "Put us down on the bluff." The Falcon circles for a landing. *'Carter-A259': "Jun, I want your eyes in the sky." *'Jun-A266': "Sir." The Falcons land side by side, and Carter jumps down. *'Carter-A259': "Let's go, Six." The player exits the Falcon along with Carter, Emile and Kat. Jun and Jorge remain in their Falcons to provide air support. NOBLE Team *'Carter-A259': "Alright, Noble Team. Spread out. Watch the approach." Six follows Noble Team down the hillside. Halfway down the hill, Emile examines the area from an angle. *'Emile-A239': "Structure point 3-4, looks clear from this angle." Soon they come to a burning vehicle next to a small building. Emile begins inspecting a palette on the ground. *'Emile-A239': "Found the beacon." Emile tosses Kat the beacon. *'Carter-A259': "Make out any ID?" *'Catherine-B320': "Negative, but it's military." Kat drops the beacon on the ground. *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "So where are the troopers?" *'Catherine-B320': "Why are we not seeing explosives residue?" *'Carter-A259': "Noble Three, can you confirm any 'ex residue in the area?" *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Hmm... Negative, sir." *'Emile-A239': "Plasma, maybe." *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Can't be. Not on Reach." *'Emile-A239': "There's a lot of blood on the ground." *'Carter-A259': "All right, Noble, looks like there's nothing here. Let's move on." Noble Team heads off to another cluster of buildings. New objective: Investigate local Structures. *'Catherine-B320': "Smoke at the next structure, boss." *'Carter-A259': "Circle west and check it out. Noble Team: you have permission to engage, but be selective. We don't need to telegraph a presence." The team arrives at a house overlooking the cliffside. *'Carter-A259': "Noble Six, move into the house. Go in quiet. I'm right behind you." The player moves through the house. *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Noble Leader, I'm seeing heat-sigs in the structure ahead!" Six goes up a short flight of stairs and emerges on the other side of the house. The second Falcon lands in the courtyard long enough to drop Jorge off, then takes off. A door opens, and a civilian male steps out. Other civilians can be seen remaining inside. *'Farmer': (Hungarian) "Én nem csináltam semmit!" (I didn't do anything!) Emile aims his shotgun at the man as he and Jorge question him, but he appears to speak only in Hungarian. *'Emile-A239': "Move! On your knees, now!" *'Farmer': (Hungarian) "Ne lőjön! Ne lőjön!" (Don't shoot! Don't shoot!) *'Jorge-052': "They're not rebels, they're farmers. Look at them." *'Carter-A259': "Ask him what they're doing here." Jorge questions him in Hungarian. The civilian begins talking as Jorge translates. *'Jorge': (Hungarian) "Mit kerestek itt?" (What are you doing here?) *'Farmer': (Hungarian) "Csak nem akartunk meghalni." (We just didn't want to die.) *'Jorge-052': "Hiding, sir. Neighbors were attacked last night. He heard screams, gunfire. It stopped around sunrise." *'Farmer': (Hungarian) "Valami megölte a fiamat." (Something killed my son.) *'Jorge-052': "He says something in the fields...killed his son." *'Carter-A259': "Some''thing?" *'Jun-A266 (COM): "Commander, be advised. I'm reading heat signatures at the structure directly east from your position. Over." *'''Carter-A259: "Copy that. (to Jorge) Get them back inside." *'Jorge-052': (Hungarian) "Azt mondtam, befelé!" (I said get in! Get in!) A new waypoint appears on the building in question. The farmer get back inside as Noble Team sprint east toward the building. *'Jorge-052': "We're moving in, Commander." The group finds several human corpses, including two uniformed ones pinned to the wall. *'Carter-A259': "Damn..." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Fill me in, Commander, what are you seeing? Over." Carter kneels down over the pools of blood and examines them. Avian-like footprints can be seen in the blood. *'Carter-A259': "We've got military casualties, two of the missing troopers. Looks like they were interrogated... It's messy." Carter stands back up and signals the team to keep moving. They enter an adjacent room with another dead body. Movement is suddenly heard on the roof, and a brief hostile contact is detected on the motion tracker. (The contact is a Skirmisher and is up in the hills above the structure. It is possible to kill.) *'Carter-A259': "Movement. Watch your motion trackers." Noble Team heads outside, but the contact disappears. *'Emile-A239': "What the hell was that?" *'Carter-A259': "Jun, you see anything?" *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Negative. Thermal's clean." Noble Team heads into a nearby building. *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Boss, I see movement, outside your structure!" *'Carter-A259': "Noble Two, move up to the west. We're about to be flanked." Noble Team moves to a set of windows, where they see the contacts: Grunts and Skirmishers. One of the Skirmishers sees Noble Team and begins squawking in alarm. *'Jorge-052': "Huh?" *'Emile-A239': "Damn it!" *'Jorge-052': "Covenant!" *'Carter-A259': "Contact, contact! Spartans, assist! They're heading into the basement. Move down to the lower levels!" Noble Team engages the Covenant forces. Nearby, Banshees begin to move in. *'Pilot': "Banshees! Heads up, Charlie One!" Noble Team clears out the Covenant near the farm, while the Falcon engages the Banshees. Soon, a Spirit is seen on approach. *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Noble Leader, enemy dropships inbound!" *'Pilot (COM)': "Falcon moving to assist." Noble Team moves across the bridge, eliminating the Covenant forces. *'Carter-A259': "Stand down, Noble, stand down. Contacts neutralized." *'Jorge-052': "Contacts? It's the damn Covenant!" *'Emile-A239': "Cheer up, big man: this whole valley just turned into a free-fire zone." *'Carter-A259': "Kat, we've got to warn Holland. I need you at that relay outpost now." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Boss, I'm showing more activity to the east!" *'Carter-A259': "Copy that, Jun, we're on it. Six, you've got point." Noble Team heads across the creek to engage three Ultra Elites, backed up by Unggoy, eventually defeating them. *'Jun-A266': "Commander, I'm seeing more hostile activity to the North-East." *'Carter-A259': "Emile, you're with Kat. Six and I will run interference on the ground. We'll meet you at the outpost." *'Catherine-B320': "Noble Three, requesting air-lift." Noble Six, Carter, and Jorge head to a flatbed truck, with Carter taking passenger seat and Jorge in back, using his gun as a support, while Noble Six drives. *'Carter-A259': "Get to work, Noble." Rebels Don't Leave Plasma Burns Noble Six, Carter, and Jorge drive around, eliminating all Covenant they come across. *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Noble Leader, I'm picking up a distress signal." *'Travis (COM)': "Mayday! 3 Charlie Six, does anyone read? We were attacked by Covenant forces. The Covenant is on Reach. I repeat: the Covenant is on Reach." *'Jorge-052': "The troopers?" *'Carter-A259': "Let's move, Six. We've gotta find the source of that distress call." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "No disrespect, but don't we have better things to do than round up strays?" *'Carter-A259': "We don't leave people behind. You see those troopers, you let me know." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Noble Leader, I have visual of possible friendly forces under attack south of your position, over!" *'Travis (COM)': "We're under attack, repeat, mayday, mayday, 3 Charlie Six, we're under attack by the Covenant, I've got wounded, cannot hold this position." *'Carter-A259': "We need to find those troopers now." Noble Team reaches a Covenant landing site and get out of the truck. *'Carter-A259': "Noble Three, we've located the trooper squad. Request immediate evac. My coordinates." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': Solid copy, Commander. Recalling Falcon Charlie 2. Hold that evac position." Noble Team engages the Covenant. *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Noble Leader, be advised: I have visual on inbound Covenant dropships." *'Carter-A259': "Evac transport, keep your distance! Six, hold this position. Clear an LZ." *'Travis': "Spartans? Corporal Travis, 3 Charlie, sir. It's the Covenant..." *'Carter-A259': "We know, Corporal. Let's get you out of here." Noble Team and 3 Charlie engage the Covenant, eventually clearing them out. *'Carter-A259': "Transport, LZ is clear. Move in for evac." *'Jun-A266 (COM)': "Affirmative. Transport inbound." Two Falcons land, and Noble Team depart for the relay. *'Carter-A259': "Noble Two, sit-rep." *'Catherine-B320 (COM)': "We're at the relay outpost. Door's locked. Mechanism's been flash-fused." *'Carter-A259': "Can you beat it?" *'Catherine-B320 (COM)': "I dialed up my torch, cut a way through. Going to take some time." *'Carter-A259': "Okay, we're en route to your location." Noble Team reaches the relay, finding Covenant in the courtyard. *'Pilot': "We're approaching the com outpost." *'Carter-A259': "Drop us in the courtyard." *'Pilot': "LZ's a little hot, sir-" *'Carter-A259': "Put her down, pilot. Six, break's over." Noble Team engages the Covenant in the courtyard. *'Carter-A259': "How we doing, Kat?" *'Catherine-B320': "Taking a little longer than I hoped, Commander. I've cut about halfway through the door." *'Emile-A239': "Contact!" *'Carter-A259': "Hold them off until Kat can hack the controls." Noble Team engage Covenant infantry, but more and more troops are dropped in via Spirit dropships. *'Carter-A259': "Kat?" *'Catherine-B320': "Just about...there! We're in!" *'Carter-A259': "Everybody inside! Go, go, go!" Noble Team withdraws to the relay's entrance as the door closes, shutting the Covenant out. Skeleton Crew *'Carter-A259': "We need to find the control room. From there, Kat can get the relay back online. Emile, post here. If we flush any hostiles, they're yours. All right, let's do this." Noble Team enters the dark room. *'SPARTAN-B312': Can't see a thing. *'Carter-A259':' '''Noble Six, turn on your night vision." *'Catherine-B320': "Control room. Go easy." ''Noble Six turns the corridor and sees a body. *'Catherine-B320': "Noble Six, search that body." {Cutscene} Six begins to search the body. Carter finds an injured trooper. *'Carter-A259': "Where's the rest of your unit?" *'Corporal': "We got split. I don't think they... It sounded bad on the comms." *'Carter-A259': "All right, Corporal, stay put. We'll get you a combat surgeon." Noble Six finds a data module on the body as Kat looks at the controls. *'Catherine-B320': "Damn. Plasma damage!" *'Noble Six': "Found something." Kat snatches the data module from Six's hand. *'Catherine-B320': I'll take that, Six. Not your domain." *'Jorge-052': "I've got a live one over here. Come on, out you come." Jorge picks up a young female, but she continues hitting him while speaking Hungarian. *'Jorge-052': "It's all right, we're not going to hurt you." *'Carter-A259': "Jorge..." *'Jorge-052': "I've got her." Jorge puts down his weapon and grabs her by the arms. *'Jorge-052': "Keep still, and I'll release you." *'Sára': (Hungarian) "Még...Itt vannak." (There's more...) Jorge stiffens just as a Field Marshall jumps down, and Jorge barely avoids the Elite's Energy Sword while covering Sára. The Marshall growls a challenge at the rest of Noble Team and charges, while two more Zealots jump down. *'Emile-A239': "What's your status, over?" *'Carter-A259': "We've been engaged!" The Marshall nearly cuts down Kat, but Carter pushes her out of the way. Noble Six has maintained constant fire during this, and the Elite's shield finally collapses, and he knocks Noble Six down as he runs out the door. *'Carter-A259': "Bad guy coming out!" Another Zealot grabs Noble Six by the neck and extends an Energy Dagger, but Six punches him, stunning him momentarily. Carter kicks him off and Kat opens fire. Carter then kicks an assault rifle to Six. The two Zealots head for another door, one holding the shouting Corporal as a shield. Noble Team hold their fire. The civilian girl begins screaming while the Zealots head through the door, and the Corporal's screams are heard as he is killed. *'Emile-A239': "That tango blew past me. Permission to pursue?" *'Carter-A259': "Negative Four, stay on the entrance. Two, handle her. Five and Six, clear the hole." Noble Six reloads, Jorge and Noble Six head into a room, which Jorge then seals shut behind them. {Gameplay} Jorge and Six clear the room, heading down a corridor into another large room. *'Jorge-052': "There's more. Flush 'em out, I've got you covered." Noble Six eliminates the two Zealots and the Grunts. *'Jorge-052': "Noble Five reporting. Contacts neutralized." *'Carter-A259': "Kat needs you to reset a junction. Do it and get back up here." Noble Six resets the junction. {Cutscene} *'Carter-A259': "How long?" *'Catherine-B320': "Question of my life. If the question is when will this station be back online, two weeks, earliest. This is plasma damage. All major uplink components are fried." *'Carter-A259': "Two minutes is too long." *'Catherine-B320': "Which is why I'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Holland... you're in my light, Commander." Carter turns to Jorge. *'Carter-A259': "Find out what she knows." Jorge taps the civilian girl's shoulder, but she shoves his hand off. Emile chuckles. *'Jorge-052': What's your name? Do you live around here?" Jorge takes his helmet off. *'Jorge-052': (Hungarian) A nevem Jorge. (My name's Jorge.) *'Sára': "Sára." *'Jorge-052': (Hungarian) "Sára...szép határozott név. (...you're pretty strong.) Your accent sounds familiar. Sopron?" *'Sára': "Tengeri." Jorge looks at the body. *'Jorge-052' "Friend of yours?" *'Sára': "Father." *'Jorge-052' (Hungarian) "Sajnálom. I'm sorry." *'Sára': "Why would you be?" *'Emile-A239': (To Six) "Big man forgets what he is sometimes." *'Jorge-052': (To Emile coldly) "She just lost her father." (to Carter) She needs a full psychiatric workup." *'Emile-A239': "She's not the only one." *'Carter-A259': "Lock it down, both of you! Get her on her feet... the body stays here." *'Jorge-052': "Thank you, sir." Jorge walks by Emile and glares at him, then helps Sára get on her feet. *'Catherine-B320': "Signal. It's patchy, but it's there." *'Carter-A259': "I'll take it." *'Catherine-B320': "Best not touch anything. You wouldn't want to ground this place." *'Holland': "... I'm barely getting you. What's your situation, over?" *'Carter': "Colonel, this is Noble One. There are no rebels. The Covenant are on Reach. Acknowledge?" *'Holland': "Come again, Noble One? Did you say Covenant?" *'Carter-A259': "Affirmative. It's the WINTER CONTINGENCY." *'Holland': "May God help us all." Fade to black. Level ends. Trivia References *In the cinematic where Noble Six is attacked by Elites, the Assault Rifle has 7 rounds left in it, another seven reference. The Lieutenant reloads it shortly after. Mistakes *Several seconds before the player exits the Falcon (at the beginning of the level), if he/she keeps on looking left they will notice that the Falcon flies right through the trees. *Upon exiting the abandoned building at the beginning of the level, the player can hear an Elite growl. However, if the player manages to catch a glimpse of the fleeing Covenant, it is revealed that it is actually a Skirmisher. This can easily be seen in Theater mode. *In the opening cutscene, both falcons are armed with side mounted machine gun turrets. However, during gameplay, the falcons are only armed with forward mounted turrets. *This mission was presumed to be an operation against Insurrectionists, and Emile is still present. However, in his report, Urban Holland noted that he might have to rotate Rosenda into Emile's spot if another Insurrectionist mission came up, but since it was a presumption on who was causing the disturbance, there would be no obvious need for a rotation. *During the cutscene where Elite Zealots are introduced, Noble Six reloads his MA37 as if it were empty via pushing the charging handle in place, however, the gun still has rounds chambered. *In the cinematic where Noble team is in the Visegrad rellay station, Kat says to Carter "You're in my light, Commander". This is not possible because SPARTAN-II's and III's have genetically enhanced eyes. Also, Carter says as you walk in to the relay station, "Can't see a damn thing. Noble 6, turn on your night vision." He most likely says this because the player might not be able to see. *On single player, Emile's carving is always displayed on his helmet. However, on co-op via Xbox Live it is sometimes not present for a player and anyone else on their same system. He is wearing default EVA helmet. This can occur anytime Emile is encountered in campaign, but it doesn't affect the cutscenes. *It should be noted that if you push the barrel to a side that is holding the dead trooper to the right up, he will stay in that position. This is most likely an oversight by Bungie. Miscellaneous *This is the only level in Halo: Reach where Noble Six speaks in gameplay. In the Visegrad relay outpost, Noble Six will say "Can't see a thing". *The level is named after WINTER CONTINGENCY, a UNSC contingency plan that is declared in case Covenant forces have discovered a UNSC colony world. Indeed, the first evidence of Covenant ground activity on Reach is discovered in this level. *The Firefight map Overlook is based on a section of this level, but has different weather conditions. *This level marks the first appearance of Skirmishers in the Halo franchise. *This is the second time in the Halo series where the first playable level features drivable vehicles. *When playing on Legendary difficulty, a cloaked SpecOps Elite will spawn near the start of the mission, fleeing from the site of the distress beacon to the bottom of the first hill. It holds a data pad, which can be accessed if you kill the Elite. *This is the first of the four levels (the others being ONI: Sword Base, Tip of the Spear, and The Pillar of Autumn) where the assault rifle Six starts with has more than the usual 288 rounds. In this case, it carries 600 rounds. This could be a possible homage to the assault rifle from Halo: Combat Evolved, which also had a capacity of 600 rounds. *If the player were to kill the farmer while he was being interrogated, the player will die instantly. *On one of the buildings, it is possible to find a symbol that looks like it is of Forerunner origin. **The Forerunner-like symbol on the gate in the beginning of the level is a symbol that is frequently seen in the Marathon franchise. *The quote "Falcon moving in to assist." is strikingly similar to what Hornets say when moved to positions in Halo Wars. *When you are in the courtyard it is possible to find an Armor Lock Ability. *This level marks the rare appearance of civilians in the game. They are only found here, and on the campaign level Exodus. *There is an invincible Trooper in the level. When you go in the building near the end of the level, instead of going left to the dead man, keep going straight then turn left. The Trooper is on the left, through the chain-link fence. It is the Trooper that appears in the cutscene. *In the area where you face the Sangheili Zealots at the end of the level, there is a Drop Shield and Shotgun in an indent near where Jorge fires. *The second Falcon in the beginning of the level (the one that drops off Kat and Emile) seems to stay in the level for a fairly long time. If one looks closely, they will notice that the Falcon only flies into the level's boundaries and then just stay's there. It then comes back into the player's level boundaries to drop off Jorge and goes back to where it was at first. It lastly comes to pick up the troopers at the end of the first part of the level (even if the troopers aren't alive) and it then exits the level. *While progressing through the level, if you take the route that goes under the broken bridge, a shotgun can be found. Simply drive past the first opening where you may find the troopers until you see two white wind turbines. Turn left after passing them and continue until you reach a large circular clearing with an extinguished fire pit in the middle. There will be a set of out-door stairs leading to the second story of a building; there you will find a dead trooper, a Frag Grenade, and a Shotgun. *When Noble Six, Carter and Kat fire on the attacking Field Marshall and Zealot, their shield resistance level increases per difficulty. This is most notable when on Easy, the Zealot's shield is downed by Kat and has to recharge when at the door, while on Legendary, his shields flare, but do not falter. Gallery File:LegAllSkullsM10 1.jpg|A post-game carnage report for the level play-tested by Bungie employees, with all applicable campaign Skulls activated. File:ostrichesWEINTERCONTINGENSY.jpg|A flock of Moa. File:5.jpg|Two Falcons dropping off Noble Team. File:NobleteamWINTERCONTIGENCY.jpg|Emile inspecting a pallet. File:1INSURGENTWINTERCONTIGENCY.jpg|Noble Team meeting a civilian suspected of being an insurgent. Dead soilders.jpg|The missing troopers' bodies File:Reach-m10_evironment.jpg|Rain-soaked landscape on the level. File:Enviro 02.jpg|A Covenant Spirit dropship, with the communications array seen in the background. Noble Ride.jpg|Carter, Jorge, with Noble Six driving. File:ReachCampaign m10 Skirmishers2.jpg|Skirmishers near a homestead. File:Reach-m10 3rdperson.jpg|Noble Six engages several Unggoy and a Kig-yar. Noble Falcon.jpg|Noble Six, Jun, Jorge, and Carter in a Falcon in Winter Contingency File:HaloReach - Visegrad.png|A Falcon preparing to deploy Noble Team into the facility. File:Reach "The Battle Begins"-Elite.png|Elite Zealots preparing to attack Noble Team. reach_12538198_Thumbnail.jpg|The invincible Trooper on Winter Contigency ReachConcept_M10rain.jpg|Concept art of the level reach_15959927_Medium.jpg|The Field Marshall jumps Jorge Sources es:Plan de Invierno (nivel) it:Emergenza Winter (Livello Halo: Reach) Category:Halo: Reach Campaign Category:Halo: Reach